Rise of the Golden Empire
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: In an age of chaos one man who is destined to be King, sets events in motion of not just the 2nd Earth, but of the entire Universe. This is the Era for an Golden Empire. The Golden Empire will protect Earth from the Phoenix Dominion's demonic plan of setting Earth ablaze. Rated M for a reason! Thank you Aeris1001 for the cover art!
1. Prologue

**Rise of the Golden Empire**

** PROLOGUE**

**The Second Earth was created by the Twelve Elder Dragons, who worshipped the Human Race. Dragons and other Elder races took notice to Mankind as well…. The Elder Races left their home worlds to live amongst the Human Race (5,000 B.C.) The Elder races alike would live amongst the Humans, guiding them. Bonds became so close that they formed somewhat of a spiritual bond, the Elder race would know when you were hurt, sick, hungry, etc.. The connection would even go so far in affecting the Child that is being carried. This created the Hybrid. The Half Human is born in Human form but has traits of the Elder race. The Hybrids that were born of this genetic trait, numbered to the thousands of each race. Five Years later, however it was short lived, an Unknown rumor started amongst mankind, that the elder races came to this world to enslave and destroy them all. This lie brought most of mankind around the world up in arms against the elder races. The Elder races decided to avoid conflict with Humanity, the Elder races took the Half Human Hybrid's and fled back to their worlds. Around the Great Universe they returned the Children to their Home worlds, so their descendants could watch over the Half Humans. Several years of Peace, led to a sleeping Giant. As chaos unraveled among some of the Elder races descendants, around the Galaxy, the Elder races descendants grew divided on the issue of the half breeds. One side enjoyed their company, while the others feared them…. and wanted them dead. A Great War went out on each world; the survival of the Half Human Race depended on it. The War ended with in the Supporters of the Half Human Race. **

**On the Second Earth the first Kingdom was being formed, Two clans the Dark Dragons of the Dark lands (Dark Dragons, Half Human's), and the Dragons of the West. (Both of these Dragons were the same race, just different Opinions on how to guide mankind.) The Clans formed under due to the secret relationship of the Dark Dragon Clan leader's daughter and the Dragons of the West Clan Leaders son, was revealed. The Clan Leader Son became King of the first Kingdom ruling alongside his Queen. King John's reign came to end 700 hundred years later due to an outbreak of a plague. His sons argued over the throne of the land, war was inevitable. King John's Eldest sons plunged the entire land in to chaos, seeking to end the conflict a group of nobles rose up to putdown the claim. The Eldest sons died in battle from the Noble's incursion, believing that they had just effectively ended the claim to the throne; the council of Nobles was created, overseeing the lands. The Council of Nobles leaders became corrupt over the years, 400 A.D. however History will forever remember the man who changed it all, the man who started the Rise of The Golden Empire, he is known as King Crad. (Craa- d)**

_**Please note, he is not King at the start, he is Duke Crad. Another note, to get the prologue of this story, you will have to read the Second Earth. **_

_**Please Rate and Review! Tell me what you think of the Prologue!**_

_** P.S. PM me for future Updates, and ideas on my stories. You can even appear as a character in the story.!**_

_**P.S.S. 2000 VIEWS IN ALL FOR MY FICS! YOU GUYS KEEP THE VIEWS, FAVS, REVIEWS, UP I'LL KEEP THE STORIES ROLLING!**_

**MOD NOTE: I'M FORMULATING THIS STORY TO MAKE A FULL CONVERSION MOD FOR SKYRIM, ANY ONE WITH EXPERIENCE IS GLAD TO BE APART OF IT!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Young Duke

Rise of The Golden Empire

Chapter 1: The Young Duke

Location: Ravenward (Under Ruler ship Duke Crad [Age: 23])/Western Plains (Under Leadership of the Council of Nobles.)

May/4th /400 A.D./6:49 am

The Morning in Ravenward, the city was all but quite for an early morning. Ravenward is a city which is protected by wooden walls surrounding in three layers, Ravenward also has an advantage for being placed on a hill. The Duke's caretaker Richard Mor'eal was making his way through the keep of Ravenward. Richard approached the Duke's door, which was guarded by two large two handed axe wielding Huscarl's whose faces were obscured by a helmet with chainmail surrounding their faces.

Richard stood between them, the Huscarls eyes wandered at the figure below them.

"Excuse me I have to wake the Duke…. I'm his caretaker, come on we've done this every day."

Richard could've sworn he heard one of the Huscarl's growled at him. Seconds later the Two Huscarls stood out of the way and hit the pole end of their axes on the ground standing at attention. As Richard made his way in the whole room was darkened and he could barely see the King Sized bed. Richard made his way to the blinds, on the intent to open them, with the fabric being slid across the pole which held the curtains a bright light invaded the eyelids of Duke Crad. Richard turned around to greet Crad.

"Time to get up sire …. GOOD LORD."

Richard was shocked that Crad once again brought another maiden to his chambers.

Crad sat up from his bed, while still having the young maidens arms drooped around his right shoulder. Crad rubbed his eyes then proceeded to look at Richard.

"Richard we've talked about this, when I bring one of my lady friends home I am not to be disturbed."

Richard was about to reply but was cut off, when one of the Huscarl's grabbed Richard and put him on his knees, while putting a foot on his back, as the other Huscarl put the Blade to the back of his neck.

Crad waved both of his hands frantically signaling them no.

"No, No, No, that's alright he didn't offend me guys, you go back to guarding the door."

The Huscarl removed the axe away from Richard's neck as the other one removed his foot, but before they left, one of the Huscarl's kicked Richard in the gut with his Iron clad boot.

"Oof, thuggish brutes!"

Richard got off the floor, while dusting himself off.

"Crad, as I was saying before this happened, the Council of Nobles are holding a session at Roleton Keep."

Crad snapped his fingers ordering the servant for a glass of wine, which the servant had standing by. Crad took a drink of the Dragon wine, before looking at Richard with un-interest.

"Why is this concern to me?"

Crad took another drink and offered it to the maiden next to him, who gladly accepted it. Richard looked at the scroll to reread the message to himself making sure he got it correct.

"All Nobles are required to be there sire."

Crad's eyes widened.

Several Seconds Later…

Crad quickly made his way out of the room, while equipping his armor. His servants helping him get it on quickly, the chainmail was put on then the surcoat holding his emblem. He pulled over the Chainmail hood around his head and made his way down to the exit of the keep.

"Okay now my horse…. For God sakes where is my Sword?!"

A Thane by him threw him his sword which was still concealed in its sheath.

"Ah… Thank you… You four come with me [points at a couple thanes sitting at the Great Hall.]"

The Thanes immediately sit up from their seats at the wooden bench, and equip their kite shields and long swords. As Crad made his way towards the stables, he saw five horses already ready for the Journey to Roleton Keep.

As the Five mount their steeds, Crad approaches Richard on the stairs by his keep.

"Alright I'm off to Roleton Keep, try not picking a fight with the Generals and Advisors Richard, their just doing their Job."

Richard chuckled a bit.

"Well I would if they weren't making a mess with the financial books every time you wage a campaign against the bandit lords."

Crad raised an eyebrow.

"You say it as it is a bad thing that I go out and fight alongside my troops?"

Richard tried to rephrase that.

"Sire you know me, I just like to keep things uh… Normal and afloat."

Crad laughed, at the remark.

"Alright we're off Yah!" The Horses immediately rushed to the exit. As the horses went by Crad could hear both soldier and peasant alike cheer, and wish him safe journeys. The horses exit the gate a made their way along the dirt trail. The Thane on his right Captain Issac Stark, moved his horse closer to Crad's.

"My lord, a fine but windy day, you don't think the weather will hamper are journey towards Roleton, do you?"

Crad shook his head.

"No, it should be fine as long as we don't run in to bandits in this forested route, or a monsoon storm doesn't hit us like last spring, we should be there within two hours."

Ahead of the horsemen, was the Checkpoint reminding them that once they cross it they're no longer protected by Ravenwards reach.

Meanwhile at Roleton Keep…

Earl Fredrick of the City of Morsal, and Duchess Alexis of Cyrint Retreat, both who were neighbors of Duke Crad were conversing along with chatter of Hundreds of other nobles in the room.

"Fredrick how's Morsal? I've heard the bandit armies have been harassing your city for months." Said the young Duchess of Cyrint with a slavic accent.

Fredrick who was lounging at the food provided on the table.

"The money I earn from taxes either goes to the Council of Nobles for my 'protection' or goes to whatever militia I could train, my city doesn't have the fortifications to hold of against their constant raids, something has to be done…. Enough about me how is your estate doing?"

"Fine except with the harsh winters in the mountains, I'm doing quite well… You know if you are in need of troops I could lend you some of my archers."

Fredrick did a dismissive wave to deny the offer.

"No, No, perish the thought, I could not ask that of you, you'll need them if the bandits harass your lands."

Alexis scoffed a bit.

"They're harassing everyone Fredrick."

Before the two could continue asking each other about their welfare, Crad walked through the two large castle doors, accompanied by Thane Captain Issac.


	3. Chapter 2: Political Insanity

Rise of The Golden Empire

Chapter 2: Political Insanity…

May/4th/400 A.D./9:12 AM

Crad and Issac began to make their way through a crowded room full of Nobles all alike, Rich, Spoiled, Poor, Chivalrous, Tyrannical, Popular, and Cynical. Crad wasn't too fond of being here; sure he had friends here, but also political enemies here. As Crad navigated through the nobles he spotted Duchess Alexis, and Earl Fredrick waving at him.

Crad nodded at their direction and picked up the pace, to reach them but before he could, Crad bumped into a huge political enemy, both of them rivals in conquering the bandits, he was looking at none other than Darsha, the Duke of the Darklands.

"Ah Crad…."

Darsha extended his right hand towards Crad.

_Fuck…_

Crad took his hand and shook it…. Tightly.

"Darsha."

Darsha and Crad were looked up to in the Council of Nobles; they were the muscle, tactical geniuses, so they were aloud large sums of troops.

"Crad I heard of your victory over Barod's Fall, impressive victory, and you made out with a lot of gold from the bandit's cove Cache…. Perhaps we should let go of each other's hands, we wouldn't want people to get the wrong Idea of us?"

Crad immediately let go wiping his hands on his turncoat.

"Indeed… I also heard of you driving out all the Bandit Lords in the Dark Lands, you were completely merciless to the resistance."

Darsha chuckled a bit.

"Not going soft are we Crad? These are Bandits… Outlaws…. Scum….. Murderers…. Thieves….. They do not deserve Mercy, you should know that…. Anyways I think I wasted enough of your time Crad… your fans over there are awaiting your arrival….. Farewell."

Darsha left with his Dark Soldier Body Guard.

Crad finally made his way to one of his closest allies.

"Alexis!"

Alexis and Crad initiated a strong hug; Crad picked her up twirling her around. Crad put Alexis down, Alexis initiated in an Eastern Human-Dragon greeting, grabbing Crad's face kissing him on both cheeks.

"God, Crad I haven't seen you in Months, how are you?!"

"Great, Hunting down Bandit incursions, can take a while… but it's rewarding at the end."

Fredrick approached the Duo.

"Crad I overheard your Victory… do you think you might help with constant raids in Morael, I'll gladly grant you Military Access, as well as Wine Trade."

Alexis just put her hands on her hips.

"Fredrick I've been offering to assist you with the bandits for weeks."

Fredrick shook his head.

"Crad's different he has hardy Veteran troops at his disposal, the bandits have been avoiding him for a reason, I predict a day it would take to drive them out with Crad's help, If you stepped in, it could take Months, with constant skirmishing on both sides, I couldn't afford the leisure of your troops in my garrison."

Crad stepped forward towards Fredrick.

"After the session with the Council, I'll Marshall a couple thousand forces to drive out the Bandits, it's all a done deal on one condition, after I chase the bandits out of Morael, the loot and plunder goes to Ravenward."

Fredrick shook Crad's hand.

"Done, God bless you Crad, you probably saved thousands of Innocents in Morael."

Some of the Nobles began to flock to Duke Crad, praising his Valor, and Victories on the campaigns against the Outlaws. Unfortunately before Crad could hear any requests for troops could be brought up Councilor Dervaun, hit his wooden gavel, on the podium overlooking the stone chairs surrounding it. Everyone in the room including Crad, took their seats preparing for the latest news in the Council.

A Guard wearing Chainmail [including a chainmail hood] and a grey turncoat under the podium brought the attention of the Nobles to him.

"All Nobles this Council is now in session, please pay attention to Councilors Dervaun, Janitel, and Bosar."

Dervaun stood up from his podium holding a list of requests to the Council.

"Let's start this Council off from a request from Baron Frock, of the East Mountains. Baron Frock you have sent a request to increase your Military Size, to seven thousand soldiers, dare I ask the need for the Military buildup."

Baron Frock who wore the exact thing as Crad but his turncoat was an Orange color with a Hawk residing his emblem. On the opposite of side of Crad, stood up with his hands behind his back.

"Yes the bandit raids have become bolder by the hour, my settlement in the mountains are tangled in a guerilla warfare, we don't have the troops to defend the mountains, If I lose anymore villages the Sand Utopians [Dessert Dragons], will realize the state of the Western plains, and fancy the idea for an invasion, I need the troops immediately, or you… we will all loose the Eastern Flank."

Crad heard murmuring, each lord and lady also needed their military to increase, Crad continued to listen in on the speech Froc was giving.

"You say the Council is here to protect us, but when we need the help, you turn your backs away from us!"

The outburst, caused multiple nobles standing up in the room shaking their fists towards the council, and shouting slurs, however it was silenced when Councilor Dervaun gavel struck his podium three times.

"Order, Order! We will have order in this session, Baron Frock you have reached your limit of 6,000 Infantry, raising would bring jealousy to the rest, therefor I have to deny, and it looks like my colleagues agree."

Frock's head looked like it was about to burst, he stood up from his chair and signaled his guard to follow him, Crad among the entire building full of nobles watch as Froc stormed out of the building, leaving many of the nobles to question the ability of the Council. Crad knew all too well that the Council was weak due to its system is based on the reliance on a giant collation of Nobles and their resources, but why speak out against, it's work for thousands of years… But this Council of this era is becoming apathetic to the pleas from the Nobles and their people.

Several Hours of wall smacking debates have ended and the session with it, Crad along with his bodyguard Issac, stood up from their seats and left the compound.

"Well that was uneventful…" stated Crad.

"Indeed my lord, should we bother attending the next session?"

Crad made a scoffing noise, while signaling his escort as he mounted his horse.

"No choice, have to for the 'Good' of the land…. Now to Ravenward we have a force to marshal and an ally to save."

Crad and his bodyguards left the compound with great speed and made their way to Ravenward's borders.


	4. Chapter 3: Onward to Glory

Rise of the Golden Empire

Chapter 3: Onwards to Glory.

Duke Crad along with his bodyguard detachment began to approach his borders in Raven Ward. The group came to a full stop nearing the palisade gates of Raven Ward. The gate guards seeing their Duke return yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Open the Gate!"

The Huscarls at the gate open the doors from the inside clearing a path for their leader. The Duke hopped off his steed approaching the Great Hall.

"Summon General Arknot!" Crad shouted causing the Thane's in the Great Hall to stop what they were doing to immediately search for General Arknot.

As Crad sat in the wooden throne covered in animal pelts of his great Hall waiting for the General, he cocked his head up seeing Arknot being escorted by two Theign soldiers both armed with Black and Yellow Kite Shields and Sspears while wearing chainmail (Chainmail hood included) Over their chainmail was black clothing and a black surcoat, with a Golden dragon emblem.

"Sire you summoned me?" Arknot stood at attention being obedient like a war hound.

Crad stood up from his throne drawing his sword causing the room to look at their Duke who's eyes gleamed like the sword.

"Prepare our forces, we march to drive the Brigands out of Morsal!"

The Militarized members in the room battle made a battle cry, while other lifted their swords and spears in the air, or even smacking their shields with their weapons.

Richard approached Crad handing him the list of type of units who are ready for combat.

Thane Captains: One Thousand **(There are two types of units who share the same name as pronounces but they are different, There is Thane's and ****Theigns****. One can command a battalion of soldiers and own a sum of land, while the other is compromised out of Veterans, seasoned warriors, and recruits who bare their family's emblem on their shields. ****Theigns**** are the ones commanded by the Thane. ) Weapons: Sword and Kite Shield.**

Theigns: Twenty Thousand. **Weapons: Kite Shield, Sword, Spear, and Pike. Varies between each Theign**

Huscarls: Five Thousand. **(****Huscarls**** are the muscle of the army, these men have sworn fealty to their Lord, promising to if need be throw down their lives for their Lord, though they prefer if their enemy is the one who dies first. ****Huscarls**** defend the Factions house hold, integrating themselves in to your life, Almost all lords know each and every one of their ****Huscarl****. A Majority of the ****Huscarls**** have taken the vow of silence when their on duty [Rumor: this started when they believed they'd be pay more for their silence.] However although they will not speak on duty they will give off a vicious growl or snarl to keep intruders away. The ****Huscarl**** will however hail to their lord when he enters the room if the situation calls for it. The ****Huscarl**** has his Kite Shield located on his back to crouch down turning his back towards the arrows, in combat the shield can be equipped, if you are bashed with the shield by the ****Huscarl****, you will go flying a few feet from the impact. ) Weapons: Two Handed pole axe, Two handed swords (Both Two handed weapons can be used for one handed when the ****Huscarl**** equips his Kite Shield.) Flail, spear. Varies between each ****Huscarl****. (Even with out their weapons they prove to be a Deadly fighting force unarmed.). **

Fyrds: Forty Thousand.** (****Fyrd's**** are a Militia fighting force composed of the freemen of the realm, these units have little to no experience in battle, their worth in battle is only in their numbers and whatever equipment they have. When called upon to battle the ****Fyrd**** will be ready in no less than a minute. Their armor varies from Tannery to chainmail, depending on their wealth ****Fyrd**** who are equipped with good armor but meager weapons such as a pitchfork, or just a spear, will be placed in the back of the line to shore up any holes in the formation if the shield wall breaks.. ) Weapons: Round Shields, Spears, short swords, hand axes, and steal point pitch forks.. Varies between each ****Fyrd****.**

Long Bow Archers: Thirteen thousand. **(Long Bow Archers are an Elite Missile unit in the ranged family, these units have experience in the field of battle both in range and in melee. Shooting their arrows from a far, the advancing army depending on the size could be scattered with the amount of arrows being shot at from the Archers distance. Long Bow's can out shoot any Archer before the said Archer could can even get in to range to fire. When deployed or on duty these Archers are equipped like a ****Theign**** would be, Chainmail. These archers must know how to run in the chainmail effectively.) Weapons: Long Bow, Arrow quivers (equipped on back or hip.), Longsword, and round shield (placed on back)**

Peasant Archers: Twenty Thousand. **(Peasant Archers are Mix between actually skill full hunters to beginners at the bow, equipped with either a short bow or a hunting bow these units are tossed out to become quick skirmishes who are ordered to fire at will unlike their elite counterparts who will fire in orderly way unless given the command to do so. Usually these units will fire off a barrage of missiles when the enemy get's close to the shield wall. ) Weapons : Short Sword, Round shield, Hunting bow or Short bow and arrow quiver.**

Calvary: Two Thousand **(Mounted on horses the Calvary usually are either the first to go in to the battle collapsing the enemies formation, or flanking the enemy army's formation as they are engaged with allied forces. Calvary will most likely cause chaos in the enemy's morale in close combat if fighting in an urbanized environment. )** **Weapons: Short spear Lance, longsword, and Kite Shield.**

Siege Engines: Four Catapults, Seven Ballista, Two Trebuchet, Eight Battering Rams, Nine hundred Mobile Shields, Fourteen Siege Towers, and One Hundred Siege Ladders.

Crad handed Richard the list of which soldiers he'd be taking out to the field, Richard handed the list to the runner so he would be able to inform the troops regiments. An Hour later the Wooden Doors at the Gate swung open with Duke Crad leading the charge of his army, by him was his banner carrier mounted on a horse, behind Crad was the Calvary following first , followed by the thousands of infantry charging out of the gates. Both the garrison and the people of Raven Ward could be heard cheering the advance of Crad's forces, wishing them luck.

It took Three Hours of a Forced March to get to the borders of Morsal, at the heart of it's territory the Garrison of the army could be seen fighting the marauders, however As Crad rushed in on horse back he couldn't help notice that these Brigands were oddly well equipped.

Crad drew his sword from his sheath holding above his head, giving off a battle cry as the Calvary formed up in a line formation to match Crad's advance, while giving off their battle cry alerting the Bandit army of their approach. Crad's hit the first three soldiers with his horse while hacking four others down with his sword. The Calvary that charged in caused bandits in combat to fly from the force of the charge. Crad ordered his Calvary to swing around for another charge, as the Calvary prepared to pull out, Crad was tackled off his horse from a vacant building which was on fire. Crad fell off his horse and into the bloodied ground, acting quickly Crad thrusted his head back to hit the face of his attacker. Crad rolled away from a spearman trying to get a quick kill on the Duke. Crad quickly got to his feet swinging his sword 90 degrees causing the bandits to jump back from the quick attack. A ferocious battle charge roar, came from the charging Huscarls running to the aid of their Duke at a murderous pace.

"ARGGGHHHH!" The Huscarls roared raising their two handed weapons behind their shoulders to swing at the Bandits. In a collision with the enemy, several heads could be seen flying off the shoulders of the enemy while others could be seen hitting the ground with the two handed axes stuck in their chests or shoulders through their armor. A Huscarl got close to a spearman who charged a Crad in a berserk frenzy closing his eyes. The Huscarl grabbed the spear sticking it in to the ground while picking up the soldier breaking his spine over his shield on his back. The Huscarl tossed the soldier right in to the enemy lines causing them to fall on their asses holding their weapons still.

The Second line of Theigns came in armed with their Spears and Kite Shields charging in to support the Huscarl advance. Crad began to cut down the aggressors one by one clearing a path for his soldiers to move in near the walls of the city. These bandit invaders had a portion of the city in their grasps, with a hole exposed in the enemy lines Crad ordered his forces to break through the enemy defenses. On the Palisade walls bandit archers began to fire arrows at the advancing lines trying to reinforce Crad's lines. The Next advancing line had Longbow Archers quickly firing at the enemies bowmen, suppressing them. A Victory cry could be heard followed by the Bandits screaming "Fall Back!" As an opening was made at the Palisade gate, Crad's forces began to pour through the gate house breaking the enemies morale.

Crad was having an adrenaline rush as he was hacking down the Bandit forces. Inside Morsal's city, was Morsal's garrison Fyrd coming up to aid in Crad's advance Nearing the City's bell tower, Crad swung his sword in the air rallying his advancing soldier who were gradually pushing the enemies out.

"Drive them from the City! Onward! Show no Quarter! VICTORY!"

A chant from the soldiers could be heard shouting "Crad! Crad! Crad!" Crad could hear a roar of battle cries in the horde of soldiers.

"INCOMING!" A Thane shouted causing Crad's head to shoot up seeing where the Thane was pointing at. A fiery boulder launched by a Catapult struck the Bell tower shaking it's entire foundation before causing the top half to fall down scattering Crad's forces. Crad moved to get out of the way but was too late, the rubble struck the Duke causing him to collapse dropping his sword blacking out.

/

/

/

Crad shot up in a barely lit tent half naked under the covers on the dirt ground, Crad looked down to see bandages were wrapped around his chest while looking at the purple bruises all over his body.

"Easy my Lord... you took quite the bashing." Spoke a man wearing a black cloak holding a staff equal color of his clothing while having his sword sheathed.

"W-who are you?" Crad spoke stuttering from the pain as he sat up to lean against the box by him.

"Your Healer my King." The man spoke.

"I'm sorry did you just say King?" Crad spoke in shock.

"Yes while you don't hold the title, I felt your Genetic line, you are a descendant from King Jon the first King." The Man spoke.

Crad's heart skipped a beat hearing that claim, the descendants were suppose to be dead, if any one knew about this they'd-… another though came to his mind of who this Man really was.

"You're a Blind Warlord?"

The Hooded Man smiled removing his hood revealing a black blindfold covering his eyes.

**(Warlords, Blind Warlords, and Elder Warlords.) **

**Warlords are a Genetic Mutation in the Half breed race, they possess superior strength that of a Demi God, while the ability to use powers of different elements. Warlords are able to live for Thousands of years. In battle they are the toughest enemy to kill, their kill death ratio would be 1: 1000. (Rumor: ****Huscarls**** are rumored to be a hybrid of a warlord mating with a normal ****halfbreed****. )**

**Blind Warlords are not blind at all, they prefer to use their abilities in the arts of powers, taking time reading, archiving, and outwitting their enemy. (Rumor: Some say if you remove their blind fold their eyes are completely white.)**

**Elder Warlords are the Ultimate Warlord Breed, they are the descendants of the Elder race, they excel in all combat from power abilities to unnatural strength.**

"My Lord of what I'm about to show you will shock you, though I actually received a vision on where to find you, and because of that here I am..."

**Review...**


	5. Chapter 4: Careful Planning

Rise of the Golden Empire

Chapter 4: Careful planning

Crad stood in a room completely filled with endless darkness, there was a cold nip in the air and whispering noises.

_Where Am I?_

_**Your Genetic History, you're seeing it inside your mind... so you may be able to comprehend of what I'm showing you.**_

But there was nothing to show, only the darkness of the room.

_It's dark..._

_**Yes at the moment your not being shown anything...**_

The dark cloudy smoke in one of the corners of the room Crad immediately took notice to the strange whispers emitting from the dark smoke. Though he wasn't able to understand the words coming from the shadows he had a feeling that it was not good.

_What's with the whispering?_

_**Ignore that if you will the shadows try to reach out to you in the darkness.**_

_Wait Shadow whispering... I remember reading about this in... That's how you can tell if there are Necromancers around!_

_**Ah... very good my King, Necromancers from the realm of **__**Necoria**__** love to open up tears in our realm, the reason you are able to here the Shadow whispers is because our minds are linked, now clear your thoughts...**_

Crad began to empty out his thoughts seeing no reason to make this wild 'theory' that he his a descendent from the first King. A bright light flashed inside the room causing Crad to jump back, the light brought them in to a throne room. Crad saw two young men dressed in bronze plate, arguing with each other. Crad approached the two young men trying to see what was gong on.

"Excuse me Gentlemen?"

The two men seemed to ignore Crad, throwing slurs at eachother.

"Gentlemen may I have your attention?" Crad persisted to get their attention.

The Blind Warlord approached Crad standing right by him.

"My Lord they can not hear you... this is a memory being viewed."

Crad turned to face the Warlord obviously confused of why he brought him here, what does this have to with him?

"Why did you bring me here?" Crad questioned if this man was wasting his time.

"My Lord don't you know who these two are?" The Warlord asked pointing his staff at the two, hoping Crad would understand.

"No I actually do not..." Crad said oblivious to his surrounding.

"My Lord these two are the reason the Council of Nobles was started, we're witnessing the beginning of a war between the throne."

Crad's eyes widened seeing the area looked familiar from the art in his books.

"But if what you said is true... then your claim that I'm related to King Jon's blood line is false, these two were killed in battle."

The Warlord turned Crad around showing him a teenager who was observing the two fight.

"Who's that?" Crad asked pointing at the boy.

"Him?... He's the Spare... the third brother... your ancestor..."

Crad took a step back with the shock filling his mind.

"No... No... that's impossible... the history text said there were only two sons... not three... this is Impossible! "

"My Lord, the third son survived from not partaking in the war... he went in to self exile sparing him the bloody fate of his brothers... Our World needs a King, and you fit the book."

"Just because I'm related to a heir who preferred self-exile, doesn't mean I'm to be King! Do you know it's Illegal in the Council of Nobles to declare yourself King? I'd be killed on spot for making that Claim!" Crad shouted at the Warlord, who'd seemed unmoved from his vocal assault.

"My Lord, look around you the World suffers with out it's King, The Council of Nobles leaders allowed this incursion of Invaders continue because it benefits them... the less nobles means more land for them... You are destined to become King it as my vision foretold."

Crad approached the Warlord, who just stood there calm as ever.

"What the Hell are you talking about?"

The darkness came back swallowing up the room, the Blind Warlord held up his hand, and from his hand launched a white orb. The ghostly white orb levitated, in front of the two exploding in mid air revealing the Universe.

"My vision foretold that you would become King, you will raise an Empire from the Second Earth expanding to many worlds gaining the Dragon Council's support, as your Empire kept on preparing..."

The room became a bed of clouds, Crad was standing in mid air.

"Preparing for what?"

The Warlord stood their in midair with Crad smiling before waving his hands dispersing the clouds below them. Below them was Europe, causing Crad's eyes to widen seeing one of Earth's continents.

"The arrival of the Humans you will pave the way to remove the curtain from Humanity's eyes bringing them here uniting us with them. The Dream the Dragon Council had, the dream you longed for to become reality. Your Empire will shake the fabric of the Universe, leaving your name to go down in history through out the ages. My _**King **_If you do not rise to complete the challenge Earth will burn, as of now the Phoenix Empire is planning to burn their way to Earth cleansing the world of Man extinguishing the light of Humanity."

Below them showed the Entire planet engulfed in fire, cities burned under a giant fiery Phoenix banner placed upon the mountains. Crad saw the Human race being cooked alive screaming in agony.

"NO!" Crad yelled out in agony pushing the vision from his mind, causing the two of them to return to the Dark room.

"H-how would I even begin?" Cad asked, seeing the images haunting him.

"My Lord it begins with those you surround yourself with, those who you trust." The Blind Warlord spoke as the room around them disappeared revealing the medical tent.

Crad sat up on the box putting his turncoat back on.

"Then I invite you to my court... since you are the one who put me on this task, sir...?"

"Celvic my lord." The Warlord bowed respectively to Crad.

As Celvic was wrapping up his courteous bow, in the tent came Arknot accompanied by a group of Thanes and Huscarls who immediately dropped on one knee bowing their heads down.

"My Lord... I apologize for not reacting sooner, if I yelled sooner... you wouldn't be wounded... I offer you my life my liege." The Thane Captain announced to his Lord.

Crad looked at his troops who seemed like they failed him.

"I will here none of that, arise... all of you."

At his command the occupants in the room that were on their knees rose up to their Duke.

"How did the battle go?"

The thought of the battle before the tower came crashing down, nearly evaded him. General Arknot placed his fist to his chest while approaching Crad.

"The Outlaws quit the field, the City of Morsal is secured, though our troops are awaiting your recovery."

Crad knew that he had to get back to Raven Ward.

"Arknot this is Celvic, I've invited him to the court of Raven Ward his knowledge will prove to be useful in the dark days ahead."

Arknot observed the healer with an arch brow he folded his arms obviously confused of why the Duke would let a complete stranger into his court?

"My Lord? I know sir Celvic healed you, but inviting him to your court?"

Crad just looked completely out of it, still in shock from hearing what is going to happen.

"I have my reasons, Arknot... I will reveal them once we get back to Raven Ward."

A nod along with silence was the answer Crad needed from his General, Crad ordered a Messenger to invite his closest allies and friends in the Council to Raven Ward, Fredrick and Alexis.

/

/

/

/

The Evening sky was plagued with hundreds of thousands of stars, inside Raven Ward's Great Hall was all but abandoned as the Circle was taken place with two extra seats placed for Fredrick and Alexis.

Richard was in the chair on Crad's right and Arknot on his left, while the Bishop of the realm sat in front of Crad facing him, Crad's bodyguard Issac stood by Crad's chair while Celvic sat by the Bishop.

"Alright were all here... My Lord you promised that you would explain this new addition to the circle?"

Crad picked up his goblet full of wine while signaling Celvic to announce the information to the circle.

"As you can tell I'm not just a Healer... I'm a Blind Warlord... a rare kind."

Some of the circle's members resituated in their chairs paying full attention to Celvic. Crad was interested in what he meant 'rare'.

"Do you mind elaborating on the whole 'rare' kind?" Richard beat Crad to the punch.

"Certainly... I retain a link to the spirit realm... I have some ties to that of an elder dragon."

Crad spat out his wine nearly choking on his drink, while the rooms eyes just widened from that announcement. Arknot turned his head to face towards Crad.

"I-I can see why you invited him to the Cicle my Liege."

Crad wiped the contents of the wine off of his turncoat, hoping it wouldn't stain.

"No, no, that's new to me... Celvic continue..."

"As I healed Lord Crad... I went in to his Genetic History... finding something quite interesting out."

The room's eyes concentrated on Celvic, waiting to hear what was interesting.

"Crad's a descendent of King Jon... Crad by all rights is your King."

The room went dead quiet as Celvic took his seat back by the Bishop, while Richard dropped his parchment of reports. The soldiers who were in charge of guarding the great hall turned their heads to face Crad who's expression was empty as he didn't know how they would handle. Fredrick shakenly got up hearing the Blind warlord's words. Several Theigns armed with Kite Shields and spears approached the circle stepping inside the circle of chairs. Alexis expected Crad's soldiers to arrest him and transport him to the Council, but instead the Theigns set their Kite Shields down to the ground with their weapons, kneeling down to Crad. Seeing that Richard and Crad's Huscarls joined them following the rest of the inner circle.

"I'm not your King-"

This caused most of the heads in the room to slowly look up at Crad who was still sitting in his chair.

"I'm not your King yet... If I'm going to be King, then the Nobles in the land need to hear that announcement other wise it gives them more a reason to raise an army against me..."

Richard stood up, preparing to write down the list of requirements.

"If this is going to work... I need to make my claim to the throne at the Council of Nobles-"

"Crad! You'll be Killed on spot as soon as you make your announcement!" Alexis cut Crad off worrying for her close friend.

There wasn't a stray thought that didn't cross his mind that he would be executed. "You let me handle that, when I make my announcement, Fredrick... Alexis... follow the Council's orders in mobilizing your armies against me...

Second off... I want the Church to recognize my right to the throne. Bishop Makolo I need you to be the one who crowns me... doing that will let the Nobles and the people know that the Church recognize my claim."

The Bishop nodded by hitting his staff to the ground in acknowledgement.

"And Last but certainly not least... I can't be crowned in Raven Ward..."

"B-but my Lord where else would you be crowned?" Richard spoke up to his future King.

"When I escape the attempt on my life at the Council, there won't be enough time to Crown me... They'd burn the city down to the ground... that's why we'll beat them to it..."

That caught everyone's attention including Richard's who's quill in his hand nearly snapped.

"Wha-"

"As soon as I leave to make the announcement to the Council of Nobles for an emergency session... We'll have the inhabitants of Raven Ward to plan a mass exodus out of the territory and to where King Jon was declared King... The Fortress still stands it's walls are still there... but as soon as you leave burn the city to create mass confusion, no doubt the Council will send troops in to the burning city to find out if an expedition force moved in to set Raven Ward a blaze... but I want the city cleared out of all valuables and supplies... leave nothing behind for them... we should be a day away from them, giving us a head start."

"My Lord how soon are you planning to declare an emergency session with the Council of Nobles?"

Crad finished his wine off putting the goblet on his throne.

"Tomorrow I'll be sending the letter, Richard begin preparations, by the night fall of tomorrow everyone should be evacuated and outside of the city's walls... even if you have to drag them out, this city should be emptied and on fire by the time I and my small detachment of soldiers ride on by it. Now I'm hoping by the time we make our stand in the fortress... the other Nobles will see my right on the throne... but make no mistake those who stand against me when it's comes down to choosing sides when I am crowned King, I will not hesitate to cut down those who oppose us... This meetings adjourned... God Speed..."

Crad got up from his throne slowly walking towards his room accompanied by Two Huscarls guarding him.

As soon as everyone cleared the room Celvic began writing on a parchment of Paper.

_**Dear **__**Riearch**__**, Harbinger of the Dragon Council,**_

_**It has come to my knowledge that a young Noble by the name of **__**Crad**__**Valic**__** of the Second Earth is to become King... though this may peak your interest of what he has in store for Earth.. which involves the Dragon Council... However due to recent events Declaring himself King on the Second Earth is punishable by death... however a plan has been set in motion to halt this... **__**Riearch**__** if you can send a moderate size force to be reckoned with... just for insurance that I'm sure that this won't come to pass. **_

_**Your Friend, **__**Celvic**__**Malwook**__**, Archive holder of the Dragon Council.**_

**Celvic**** an agent of the Dragon Council, hoping that his message will bring forces to the aid of King ****Crad****, but will it help in the battle to come?**


	6. Chapter 5: To the First Fortress!

Duchess Alexis was nearing the exit of Crad's great hall but as the guards were about to open the door she felt someone grab her hand, turning it around she saw it was none other than Crad.

"Alexis... Will you lay with me tonight?" Crad's question shook her, it was no secret the two Nobles were infatuated with each other though they had the relationship in secret as their entanglement would cause a scandal making their territories to be conjoined or have an extra tax on them while their political adversaries could use this relationship against them.

The two knew each other for a good while, Alexis could hear the fear in his voice and in her heart she knew this plan could backfire and the two would never get to see each other.

Alexis gave him an alluring smile nodding, letting him lead her to his room up the stairs. The Huscarls immediately saw their Lord and Master accompanied by the Duchess they stood at attention letting them into his room. The fireplace was lit ablaze lighting up the room, Alexis moved her gloved hands behind her head removing the band around her ponytail letting her hair unravel. Crad began removing his Surcoat above his chainmail but found it difficult as he had help from his servants. Alexis Crimson eyes glistened in the light, she gave him an amused smile getting behind him she began to unhook the chainmail around his neck removing the hood, while Crad got to removing the chainmail with ease. Now in his clothing Alexis situated herself on to his King sized bed, crossing her legs and moving her right index finger forward and back to signal him to come to her.

Crad moved to Alexis kissing her with a fierce passion, Alexis navigated her hands around her Prince soon to be King if all things went well. Alexis began leaning back on to the bed, while Crad moved his hands around the collar of her Medieval black trench coat, Crad was quick to discard his shirt and tannery around his chest, while Alexis got out of her coat and removed her shirt. Crad was on her quickly inviting her right nipple in his mouth suckling it, her head shot back while her hands traveled through his short hair, Crad decided to stop with the teasing and get with the reason he brought her into his chambers.

If this was his last night on the Second Earth he would mate with the woman he loved and there wasn't a damn thing that was going to stop him. Crad moved his hands to her lower region pulling both her pants down and her soft pelt undergarments with a quick tug almost tearing the straps. Crad pulled his trousers down moving his already hardened length in to her causing her to gasp while Crad to grunt from the entry. Crad with an unsteady rhythm plowed in to Alexis like there was no tomorrow and in his mind he believed it. Alexis giving him moans of uneven pleasure from gasps and grunts from cooing him to continue from his forceful reentry.

Both of their minds sung the same tune of what if scenarios. The one that they shared is they could've stopped beating around the bush about their secret relationship and instead having her moved to Ravenward and leaving her Brother and Sister in charge of Cyrint starting a family with Crad. Tears leaked out of Alexis's eyes as she knew the score and the odds were stacked against Crad at the moment, the look on Crad's face showed that he knew as well. This was not the man she knew, the man she saw was not a man of confidence or with a heroic face that she came to build an Idol like image but his face showed uneasiness to a panic looked. Crad moved his head in between her neck and shoulders quietly sobbing, leaving Alexis to follow in suit, the two felt powerless to do anything, this was the best that they could do rutting the night away letting the fear and anxiety eat away at their nerves.

Crad stopped moving in to her to reach for his nightstand uncorking a very expensive Dragon Wine that he was saving for a special occasion, what better way to take up the bottle than right now. Crad took a swig from the intoxicating drink shivering from the after effect of the drink. Alexis leaned up and swiped the bottle taking a larger drink with the man that she laid with, placing the bottle by the foot of the bed latched around Crad as continued his course of action, sweat beads began to form upon their forehead as the continued this exercise for more than fifteen minutes. The two locked their hands together squeezing them as they met their final release, Crad collapsed on her, leaving her to drooped her arms around his shoulders. Alexis's legs twitched as her body was still accommodating Crad who was spilling his contents in to her.

"Alexis... when I'm crowned King, you will become my Queen, and we'll do this every day for as long as we want to... I'll hold a huge wedding that will make you the envy of All Queens among the stars." Crad promised her, while she began to shiver and cry nodding her head up and down. Her mind screamed at her saying it was impossible he would be killed on spot for announcing his intentions, while her heart was louder and it spoke with in rhythm with Crad.

"I'm yours Crad and you are mine... now and forever..." Alexis said with tears streaming down her eyes, happy of the proposition made by her future King/Lover, while at conflict with her mind. The two fell asleep together believing this would be everyday life from now on.

The next morning Alexis made her way back to Cyrint, while Crad looked at his hall one last time, before he would later tonight see it in flames...

Sometime Later...

Duke (Crown Prince) Crad and Head Thane Captain Isaac on horseback sped towards the Council of Nobles capital.

"My Lord, I beg of you find another way... announcing your right to rule is suicide!" Isaac voiced his opinion to his ruler.

"It's the only way, and don't worry if all goes well the plan of my coronation will run smoothly... I just hope the city is evacuated by now... we're almost there."

In truth Crad was terrified, a million scenarios went through his head... but only one was on his mind getting out alive. Approaching the gates to the capital's territory the guards immediately stepped out of the way for the incoming Duke.

"My lord if they block the door, fighting our way out will be a problem fighting Elite Council Guards... and probably some Warlords as well... I hope you realize this." Isaac warned his lord and master.

"I set a contingency plan, don't worry Isaac... do you trust me?" Crad asked his Thane Captain.

"Sire I'd go to Hell and back if you'd only command my lord" Isaac responded to Crad. Crad's gaze narrowed on the entrance of the chambers, he stepped off his horse making a murderous haste towards the chamber doors. Isaac followed Crad as Crad busted in to the doors catching the seated nobles to immediately look at the expected arrival of Crad.

Crad eyes shifted to Darsha who sat in his seat with inquisitive eyes observing Crad, while Alexis was biting her lips hoping Crad's plan would work. Crad immediately noticed Alexis with the look of panic on her, it was time for the suicidal plan to be activated. Crad turned around seeing the doors being closed by heavy armored spearmen. Dervaun made a noticeable throat clearing noise gaining Crad's attention.

"Duke Crad you have declared a emergency meeting for the Council, and by our good will we have answered the call, now please state your intent..." Dervaun ordered the young Duke (Crown Prince).

Christ... Give me strength...

The Intent was clear in Crad's mind, his heart beating at a fast pace, Crad tightened his chainmail gloves forming a fist. Stepping in the middle of the room Crad took a deep breath preparing his first step.

Today... my Allegiance to a subservient Council Regime ends... no longer will I allow you to bleed the lands of my friends dry and do nothing to help them in their plight... I am the last known descendant to the Great King John, from this I declare my birthright... no... by Divine right I declare myself King over the lands, on this action all lords and ladies will mark the day of my coronation a new day... no a new Era! Those who stand against me will fall before my righteous cause!

"Lords and Ladies... Councilmen... on this day... I..I regretfully announce that I am seceding from the Council of Nobles under extreme circumstances..." Crad was having trouble voicing the words he wanted to say in his head, while many voices were murmuring voicing him out. Crad narrowed his eyes down on the three Council leaders. "SILENCE! " Crad yelled out causing the Council to do exactly that from his outburst. "No longer am I Duke Crad of Ravenward! I am absolutely disgusted of the corrupted status quo of a Council that is suppose to represent us! I have information on me that I Crad Valic am a descendant by the third son of King John, from this by birthright and Divine right I declare my intent to become King Crad Valic of a Golden Kingdom, neigh a Golden Empire!"

The entire room just stared at that announcement leaving the Councilors stunned by his declaration. Dervaun had a snarling face with his eyes twitching.

"SEIZE HIM!" Dervaun ordered the Council Guards which they responded by drawing their weapons approaching Crad, while Crad and Isaac drew their swords.

"My lord, you said something about a contingency plan?" Isaac asked with his back to his lord.

"KANE!" Crad shouted at the barred entrance.

The Wooden entrance exploded with a roaring 8ft Armored Two handed Axe Wielding Huscarl charged in smacking the Council guards blocking the entrance. Crad's elite bodyguard Huscarl that he knew since he was five made a path for Crad and Thane Captain Isaac to escape. The city's bells rang as an Alert was signaled. Making their way through the City gates, Crad saw in front of him were his Rangers he had placed before he arrived.

"Now!" Crad ordered his archers, followed by a volley of flame arrows hitting the pitch in front of the gates stopping his would be interceptors. A cart being pulled by four strong and healthy horses moved out of the brush and on to the stone road letting the Crad, Isaac, Kane, and the Rangers hop on the wooden cart to escape the area.

"Well now the Council of Nobles will march their entire force against us, I still don't see why that was such a good idea." Isaac commented to Crad while earning a very vocal growl from Kane.

"That's exactly what I want, get everybody in one place... by the time they catch us I'll be crowned King, and that's when my allies will have to choose a side... I intend to dismantle the Council of Nobles in one strike, taking out rivals in that wretched regime as well." Crad replied to his Thane Captain Isaac.

"That... that's not a bad plan at all sire... but there are hundreds of thousands of Nobles... it'll be a challenge to persuade them to give up that rule of tyrants to your rulership sire." Isaac spoke truthfully, there would be Hell to pay if this plan of his backfired... but Crad was determined to rule differently with him in command, many nobles spoke great things about the way Crad leads. However Crad viewed his goals, none of it would matter if he didn't reach the first stronghold.

Hours of moving away from a sleeping giant, the darkness of night plagued the sky torches lit up the path way letting Crad see the pyrotechnicians making their final preparations. With the cart coming to a full stop his steed was ready for a long ride to catch up to his people who already have a head start. Everyone but Kane got off the cart mounting their horses to ride with Crad, while Crad just looked at the Old hill fortress he called home which has been in his Ancestors possession for almost 4000 years.

"Has the entire city been cleared out?" Crad asked the leader of the Pyrotechs.

"Yes mi'lord, we're ready for the next phase." The Captain responded quickly, seeing Crad was struggling an inner battle with himself to prevent the final act.

"Do it... Set the City ablaze!" Crad yelled out to the Pyrotechnician who quickly picked up a banner waving it to the line of his team. By the Captain's orders a fuse was lit for an explosive black powder quickly going past the opened gate. The Crad's eyes reflected off the fiery explosion lighting the first part of his city in a blaze of destruction, the walls soon followed, which spread to the inner sections of the city, then lastly his Great hall. Seeing the Fire lay waste to his city like a fireplace, Crad just turned around to view the others.

"We have a few hours before we can meet up with the main migration, let us ride! YAH!" Crad hit the horse with the reins causing the horse to speed off to the trail, followed by the cart, Isaac, Rangers, and the team of Pyrotechs.

Not a moment later as Crad disappeared along the trail, the Vanguard of Council Interceptor Knights on horseback saw the entire city lit up.

"Who did this?!" A knight yelled out.

"Did the army beat us to it?!" Another Knight yelled out to the others.

The Knight Commander fearing that whoever was in the city was stealing their honor and glory from this engagement, the Knight Commander unsheathed his sword followed by company of knights drawing their weapons.

"CHARGE! FOR THE GLORY OF THE COUNCIL!"

The Knights charged into the burning city to obtain the honor in battle. The road where the Knights arrived was soon filled by an amass of different banners belonging to the members of the entire Council with their armies marching in on scene to see the city on fire.

Instincts kicked in as they believed there was heavy fighting going on in Ravenward, the Council ordered a detachment of levied spearmen with kite shields to charge in to the burning city to join the fray.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Crad and the group following him came to a stop when he saw the entire migration was camped to rest the long journey. He was greeted by several advisers who showed him the way to his tent which stood out from all the other large tents. Crad ordered that when day breaks the entire populace force march a days journey to be ahead of the Council by a couple hours.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Humano-Vamperial War

Rained poured across the East Frankish sky, as the ground littered with Vamperial Knights and foot soldiers alike.

"Damn it! Someone put this DEMON down!" A Vampire yelled out to his comrades.

A Vampire knight brought his blade to block the attackers blade, but to his shock the Black steel blade cut his blade in to two, leaving the blade to plunge into the Vampire's chest killing him.

"Rah ruth Sosnaak, dir ko faas ko vaarnufaaz! Hi Krivaan! Dostoz! Raan! " Michael shouted at his enemy before him as he continued hack them down.

Translation:"God damned Vampires, die in fear in agony! You Murderers! Fiends! Animals! "

"I am Michael Alritzon! I shall string you up with your own intestines and let you choke on your own dark bubbling blood! You will rue the day that you attacked Humanity! Die! Rot in Hell!" Michael shouted as he continued his onslaught of Vampires.

"RARRGH!" Michael summoned an electrical storm directing the lightning to strike a horde of advancing Vamperial foot soldiers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the break of dawn back on the Second Earth, Crad was mounted on horseback leading his entire army and people to their destination, the morning chill got the better of him, causing him to cover up with his blanket that was removed from his room before he had his city burned. Behind Crad was his entire Council of Economic and war advisors including General accompanied by an army of Calvary which was leading the Crad's entire army/citizens.

One of the Rangers on horseback saw something that immediately caught his eye to yell out to the army.

"BANNERS!" The ranger yelled leaving the leaders and cavalry of the front line to prepare themselves, before the officers could get the army in position for confrontation Crad held up his hand stopping them. Approaching Crad was an orange banner with a Black Hawk the sigil that belonged to Baron Frock, behind the Baron Frock was an impressive force to be reckoned with. Crad dismounted his horse leaving the Baron to follow in suite.

"Frock..." Crad asked cautious of his intentions in front of his army and people.

Frock put his right arm to his chest kneeling down before Crad. "Crad I heard of the news, it's spread across the Second Earth like wildfire... I've come to swear my fealty to you, I do believe you to be my King and I offer you my full support, my people and I abandoned our land to combine our forces with yours as you head to the first fortress... Other lords who currently reside in the surrounding areas of our now former territory have picked up their banners in service to you Crad, we are at your disposal. " Frock pointed behind him showing him different banners behind Crad's forces belonging to different houses.

This heightened his chances for survival, in case they were cut off they could use the combine forces to defeat the Vanguard or any force that would be in their way.

"You know the risks of doing this, the entire Council of Nobles will declare you traitors to the realm..." Crad reminded Frock of the dangers of his choice. "Honestly Crad I don't give a damn, these so called leaders have led us to ruin... We've been with out a proper Leader for a long time, we need you to take up the mantle as King Crad."

Crad was a bit moved by his response, even though the responsibility of being a leader of his own people when he would be crowned King... Millions would flock to him seeking answers and he'd have to know what kind of answers to give out or he'd fail his people.

Quickly approaching Frock from the rear two more banners joined him. A Green banner with what looked like to be three arrows crossing each other and a Yellow banner with a black sword pointing down.

"What say you Crad, do you accept us in to your ranks?" Baron Frock asked while the other lords eagerly awaited for his answer.

"Then... I welcome you in to my service, what does your ranks currently contain excluding your people that are accompanying you?" Crad asked the respective Lords, who Frock came prepared bringing up a combined list, Frock cleared his throat before addressing what they had in all.

"The three of us bring eighty thousand Fryd, thirty thousand Peasant archers, thirty thousand Infantry Theigns, three thousand Thane Captains, ten thousand Huscarls, nine thousand Calvary, Six thousand Crossbowmen, and finally twelve thousand Longbow men. " Hearing those numbers Crad found it fortunate that his allies just swelled his ranks with more soldiers. Even though Crad's entire marching force was just increased, he'd stand no chance against the pursuing army without a plan, he had to reach the first fortress or they'd be slaughtered being out flanked at every turn.

Night soon fell again with the pursuers a day away from Crad's followers, Crad in the command tent was discussing what their next course of action would be when day breaks.

"So to finalize the discussion my lord, we have two routes we can take through the mountain passing where battle formation can be held though we risk of fighting an enemy who moved it's forces to cut us off and stall us while the main army closes in on us. While passing through the forested area, which will be longer to navigate through and escaping the eyes of our pursuers... though we can't maintain a battle formation in tight spaces and Bandit Cells could be operating in the area picking us off by the dozen through their camouflaged forts in the great trees." Marshall Arknot who was promoted by Crad no less than when they fled the now ruined Raven Ward, laid out the choices.

"The Mountain pass should be our best gambit, maintaining the formation of our King's force should be top priority, throwing troops in to the grinder is not a strategy and the forested path sounds like a death trap." Baron Frock stated circling the areas to be made for a clear run. "What if the Council of nobles sent an expeditionary force ahead of them going around the pass? While we're tangled in melee with them, the Council will swoop in behind us and claim their kill." The Marshall argued with the Baron's plan.

"True but if what you say is correct the Expeditionary force will have force marched their entire way to cut us off, they'll be an exhausted fighting force and ineffective to fight us."

"That strategy sounds sound, besides that it would be a straight run to the first fortress, the walls should still be standing, though I have no idea what the condition of the palace and castle surrounding it... It doesn't matter what the shape of the throne room is in, all that matters is my coronation... We must reach the Fortress before the catch up to us... Frock are they're any players in the region I should be aware of and where their loyalties lie?" Baron Frock drew a black circle on the old map near the mountain pass. "Viscount Montela of Diinaan Pass... His loyalties are sealed with the Council of Nobles, no doubt he's the one being sent to cut us off."

"Montela? White banner, Blue gem?" Crad asked Frock who nodded giving him his answers. "…. He has many stout warriors in his ranks... this battle could get dragged out, exhausted or not it'll be trouble if we can't end the battle in two to three hours..." Crad stated fearing the safety of his people, being put to the sword.

"You'll break through them King Crad..." Celvic assured Crad who turned towards his new adviser.

"Thanks..." With the meeting adjourned, Crad retreated to his tent shutting his eyes trying to not think of the hardships tomorrow brought along with the death toll.

By dawn's break, Crad's army was on the march to make it through the mountain pass, hoping for no army to impede their march to their new home. For the first hour in the pass all seemed quiet and well, the spirits of Crad lifted and he had a new revigourous feeling that he could do this. A spear was thrown into the air with the Viscount of Montela's house attached to it scaring Crad's horse nearly throwing him off the saddle. Viscount Montela rode in on a horse wearing chain mail armor with a Norman knight helmet and a turncoat holding a quarterly blue on black banner with his own banner above the battle standard.

"Crad, by the orders of the Council of Nobles you are to go no further in your journey, you will await your judgment here." Montela spoke with a emotionless tone in his voice, while his face obscured by his helmet.

"You know I can't do that Montela... stand aside and let us pass." Crad warned the Viscount who seemed unmoved of his threat.

"By honor and oath I am unable to give in to such demands, you will wait here or I'll have my force march on yours." Montela threatened Crad with a calm voice.

"From the looks of it your forced march your men to meet me and my army... If you don't remove your army, my men will slaughter them without remorse." Crad threatened Montela back, causing Montela to sigh, drawing his sword as he moved the horseback signaling his army. "It didn't have to be this way Crad." Seeing the signal of the Viscount, the army facing Crad's forces locked formation and began it's advance... Crad signaled the officers to move the soldiers in to position forming a shield wall, Crad fell back behind the line or he'd be shoved between two sets of blades.

"LOCK SHIELDS!" Crad yelled out to the shield wall as he got behind his soldiers, heavy breathing could be heard from the Theigns waiting for the imminent clash of soldiers.

"Hold!" A Thane captain ordered the first line sticking a wall of Spears and pikes out of the wall of shields. The Viscount's army continued it's course moving their Kite shields in front of their body protecting their bodies from any counterattacks.

"Archers release!"

By the command of the Marshall, a volley of arrows flew over the shield wall striking the Viscount's Vanguard. Several dozen soldiers collapsed from the arrows striking critical places on the body.

The Roar of infantry from the Vanguard signaled the attack as they charged into the shield wall slamming their shields to meet their foes. Behind the Vanguard three more lines with five ranks thick advanced to meet their forces.

Crad immediately dismounted his horse drawing his sword, Baron Frock grabbed Crad's arm preventing him from joining the shield wall.

"Crad are you fucking mad?! The King must not engage the enemy, you die this whole movement was in vain!" Brock yelled at his future liege and lord.

Crad shrugged off Frock's grip, glaring at the enemy reinforcements tatically advancing to meet his forces.

"I will not be a coward in the eyes of my men!" Crad yelled still glaring at the oncoming soldiers.

Several Thanes, Huscarls, and Kane formed up around their Crowned Prince, While a battalion of Theigns formed a protective barrier around Crad. As Crad and his guard moved in to the shield wall, the spraying of blood on shields and ground could be seen in the clash, Screaming and swearing echoed the lines as blood mist formed in the air from the carnage.

"Push them Back!" Crad yelled as he kicked a Levied veteran Spearman on his back sticking him in the gut with his blade.

The Defensive line reeled in their shields then with a full force of their bodies slammed into the aggressors pushing them a foot back. Crad could see the Enemy line of Huscarls in the Vanguard approaching to meet his forces.

A pressurized explosion was thrown in to Crad's position throwing everyone around the King, leaving Crad to be thrown in the air and roll on to the ground covered in dirt and blood.

"WARLORDS!" A Captain yelled out, causing Crad's eyes to shoot open, the bounty on his head became immediately recognized by Warlords involving themselves. A blonde Caucasian, with Orange eyes and warm grey clothing with several dozen pelts appeared before Crad. The man was armed with a two handed Broadsword, he had a cynical smile placed on his face, his body had many assortment of weapons plus small sacks of gold and trinkets as well as threatening six foot height and muscular build.

"Well if it isn't the Self Proclaimed King! I am Toril Xeon! An Honor that I will present your head to the Council of Nobles for your extraordinary bounty." The Warlord taunted Crad as he circled around him, seemingly calm as his guard was tangled with the other Warlords.

Crad gritted his teeth spitting out a mouthful of blood, getting on his feet and gripping his sword. This got the Warlord interested laughing hysterically.

"What's this a Noble with an actual pair! What fucking Fun! Well if you want to die by the sword I will give you that last request."

Crad with a loud war cry charged at the Warlord who had his broadsword on his shoulders. Crad brought his sword down on the Warlord's position, he skillfully dodged it slicing his blade against Crad's back bringing him flat on his face. To the Warlord's surprise Crad rolled on his back swinging his blade causing Toril to jump back, laughing.

"Ah Black Steel Chain mail, that can only help for so long!" Toril brought his blade down on Crad's position causing Crad to immediately move knowing it'd be suicidal facing the force of a Warlord's strength when a blade comes down. The blade struck the ground cracking the granite throwing projectiles around Crad. Toril gripped the blade preparing to pry it out of the ground, Crad moved in charging at Toril before he could pull out the blade, but Toril stopped him grabbing Crad's blade bringing it down and clocking him in the cheek bruising him in the cheek fracturing his jaw. Crad's left eye ruptured a blood vessel and began to discolor and turn completely red, though wounded Crad pressed on tackling Torrl though this action only caused him to laugh as he grabbed both of Crad's hands forcing him back and nearly bringing him to his knees.

"Do you know how easy I could break your spine, from bending you back? It'd be like snapping a branch... HAHAHAHA God's not going to save you now!" Toril tormented Crad as he began forcing him back further.

Crad began to shake with wounded pride and anger bubbling over to a breaking point, Crad began to bend back upwards straightening his stance causing Toril's eyes to widen as he was being pushed back.

"What the Fuck you're not a Warlord?!" Toril said in shock as he was now being pushed back by Crad.

Crad pulled him in bringing his knee to his gut causing him to spit out blood, Putting his foot to his gut Crad kicked him a good distance away from him as he reached for his blade, Toril drew a two handed bastard sword on his back bringing to forward on Crad's blade, Crad instead of getting out of the way, brought his blade towards Toril's clashing and causing sparks. Crad bloodied glaring at Toril, snarling in anger.

"I will not die here! I have a destiny and a part to fill, and I will not be taken down by a Fucking Cheap, sad excuse for a Warlord such as yourself!" Crad pulled his blade back swinging it and breaking the Toril's blade in to two causing steel shards to hit Toril's face. Toril threw an Pressurized fire attack on the ground exploding between the two, leaving Crad to fly back striking the ground. A sound of a battle horn and the Viscount's army went in to an all out attack, Crad's eyes widened seeing the pass being filled up with a horde of charging soldiers which was going to meet Crad's forces with a murderous haste.

The Archers behind the rear line of the Shield Wall reacted firing at will arrows and projectiles flew overhead striking into the advancing horde. On Crad's side a battle horn in a similar fashion signaled the entire force to meet with the enemy charge. A roar of war cries and battle cries emitted from both sides as they charged in with full force. Crad felt the ground starting to shake around him, causing him to look around seeing an advancement of Heavily armored Calvary, their faces concealed behind full masked helmets, bearing his banners... though Crad didn't have these type of infantry in his army.

"Knight's of the Crossing! TO THE KING! " The Knight Commander yelled out slamming his horse in to a group of the Viscount's Fryd throwing them around. Torril began to have his Warlords Companions charge for the Kill to take out Crad.

The Knight Commander approached Crad quickly dismounting his horse, he saw Crad was in poor shape from the scuffle with the Warlord and was surprised he was winning.

"MY Lord I am Knight Commander Savakil Newvin! The Knight's of the Crossing is here at your disposal!"

"Knight's of the Corssing?! Is your Earl here as well?!" Crad yelled back trying to be louder than the roar of the battlefield.

"Sire you jest! As you can see we bare your house's color, Our former lord currently marches against you, we had no choice but to chose a side to serve, so we broke our oaths and rode to your aid! We did not come alone we brought friends! " The knight Commander moved his plated arm pointed at the mountain ridge where a Female Warlord in a warm black cloak with animal pelts patched on to it, her hood was down revealing her looks. She was Caucasian, her hair was a short messy ash blonde, her eyes were a bright grey, she had a confident smile as she aimed her bow along with several hundred other Warlords that stood on top of the cliff side.

Before any of the Viscount's Warlords could get close to Crad's and the Knight Commander's position, several explosive energy arrows hit the ground around the Enemy Warlords and in to the Viscount's army.

The Warlords on the cliff side either took a leap of faith or just jumped off the cliff, each warlord striking the ground cracking the area around them. They joined the battle with the new reinforcements, it didn't take long to realize that the Viscount's army took a gambit, they were exhausted and now were being flanked by a fresh army.

The sight turned the vicious cold blooded killing looks of the Viscount's army in to a disorganized rable fleeing at the fear of death. Cheers and victory cries could be heard as Crad's forces began their pursuit, the Viscount panicking trying to rally his forces back to face Crad's revigorized army.

"Cowards! Turn around and face them! Charge! No retreat!" The Viscount began being dragged away by his guards to save their lord from capture.

"VICTORY! FOR THE KING!" Soldiers began to chant, Crad's guard immediately returned to his side, while Celvic approached Crad placing his right hand over his face healing his wounds. Kane approached his Lord and Master bending knee to him lowering his head down in shame as he let the enemy get the upper hand. Crad placed his hand on the Huscarl Bodyguard's shoulder patting him signaling it was okay.

The Female Warlord approached Crad, giving him a warm smile. "So you're the self Proclaimed Crown-Prince everyone is going on about." The Warlord stated mere inches away from his face, causing his Bodyguard Huscarl Kane to snarl gripping the handle of his Pike Axe, Crad signaled him it was okay for her to be this close though Kane was not trusting the Warlord, he failed his lord once, he wouldn't do it again.

"And you are?"

"Sarana Vicrona! My Compatriots and I have decided to assist you in to getting you to the First fortress, then we can discuss of our employment under your administration."

A Battle won... and Michael's Master revealed, the journey to the First Fortress is nearing it's end...


	7. Chapter 6: To be crowned King

The victory through the passing was only the first many victories Crad has won by the thread but for now he and his army could take a sigh of relief for their accomplishment. However tired they may be the constant reminder of the entire Council of Nobles and the entire force they march against Crad and his followers were etching closer, there was no time to rest they had to press forward through the rest of the pass and to the first fortress.

Crad thought this battle would be drawn out for unknown amount of hours, but thanks to an Army of Rogue and renowned Knights and several Warlord clans, Crad won the day.

"Sarana!" A Female Warlord called out to Sarana who had Dark Violet hair, Green eyes and pale skin. This Warlord was dressed in protective gear and her cloak is a pelt made out of an assortment of wolf fur.

"Excuse me for a moment, Crad." Sarana raised her left arm striking against her chest and bowing out of respect while turning to one of her compatriots.

"Alice what's going on?" Sarana asked seeing Alice interrupting her conversation.

"So remember that army you asked Silver to track while we go help this Self Proclaimed Prince?" Alice asked Sarana seeing Sarana's mood shift like something happened to either Silver or the Army he was tracking.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Sarana asked crossing her arms against her chest, while Alice quickly shook her head stating that was exactly going to be it.

"Silver just came back reporting that a Gigantic army... is nearing the crossing." Alice report didn't even faze Sarana.

"That's only thirty minutes away from here... They're force Marching their entire army to catch up to Crad... Alice gather the Clans, we'll have to get moving soon!" Sarana ordered Alice as she quickly retreated back with the other Warlords.

Within minutes Crad's entire force was mobilizing making a mad dash out of the passing and back on course to race to the Castle. Hours passed and the army did not rest, they continued to march themselves on the orders of their Crown Prince.

Alice did not seem exhausted from the long march, but she knew Warlord stamina was nothing to joke about, she could do this for a few weeks before she needed to rest. Torches lit up the area as the army had to be careful maneuvering in the dark or face certain retribution from a Noble that was handed a stinging defeat.

Alice was approached by her long friend Lea, she had green hair, brown eyes and like Alice had a pale complexion, Lea wore a Manteau cloak and under that cloak was a silk like tank top and skirt made out of the same material as her clothing covering her chest.

"How's Silver holding up?" Alice asked Lea, leaving Lea to look back at Silver his form shadowed in the dark as he was lagging behind his facial expression as she could tell was off.

"He's feels bad that he didn't make it back to us as quick as he'd like to."

"He'll get over it, remember we have a job to do still, while we're being hounded we can't be moping about, we have to keep moving." Alice said concentrated at the task at hand.

"How much further do you think it is?"

"Possibly daybreak, I haven't been around the First Fortress at all." Alice stated to Lea, as she continued to walk along with the troops.

Silver grudgingly passed by seeing as he should've been faster in reporting, if he was they would've gotten some sleep before the forced march.

Walking under the night sky Sarana was walking by Crad who had a determined look in his face.

"So what made you decide to become King?" Sarana asked hoping to start up a conversation.

"Our world is engulfed in chaos and no one seems to be making a difference under the Council of Noble's regime of tyranny... Plus Earth is endangered." Crad immediately thought of Earth and how he was going to take on the Phoenix Dominion at the state he's at right now.

"You worried about the Vampire incursion on Earth, don't worry my apprentice is fighting as we speak to drive them back." Sarana comforted Crad, not knowing of what he was talking about.

"No... An Elder Warlord informed me that the Phoenix Dominion is burning their way across hundreds of worlds to set Earth ablaze." Crad informed Sarana, she took the news of another Elder Warlord, besides her apprentice being one... then the news about what's heading for Earth.

"Does this Elder Warlord happen to be named Celvic?" Sarana asked Crad, who immediately snapped his head towards her.

"You know him?"

"I know of him, he's the one that warned the Warlords in my area about the plight of Earth being attacked by Vampires. The ones who went to Earth were allowed to pass through the Veil protecting it. Not much after that though, there are some rumors that he works with the Dragon Council." Sarana informed Crad about her current knowledge of man who saved his life and put him on track to be crowned King.

"The Dragon Council... hmmm.." Crad pondered on the information he had about the Elder Warlord.

"… If my apprentice Michael was here, he'd be a great help... I miss him terribly." Sarana slowed down thinking of her apprentice and beloved.

"What can you tell me about your apprentice... this Michael?" Crad asked hoping to take his mind off the marching.

"My apprentice which I found out before he left to Earth... a direct descendant to one of the Elder Dragons... he's a very powerful Elder Warlord."

Crad was shocked that she had an apprentice who was an Elder. "Did the knowledge about him spread?"

"Yeah.. It did. The Dragon Council sent an emissary to try to recruit him to their Council... In the end it was my choice, and no one was going to take my apprentice away from me." Sarana was dead serious, the two grew fond of each other as Michael got older and more experienced.

"Aren't you afraid he'll surpass you one day?" Crad asked knowing she was just a normal Warlord and he a Elder Warlord with power that could surpass the toughest opponents he faces... that kind of power is what he needed to secure his hold.

"Ha! I'm hoping he does... if he hasn't already..."

"I'm wondering with your position... I mean since your seeking service and employment under me, if-"

"I'll talk it over with Michael, though I'm sure he'll be fine with it as long as I'm there with him."

"You seem very fond of him." Crad stated to Sarana, she fell in to a fit of laughter.

"Truth was when he first met me, he tried to rob me of my things in the forest... not just possessions but of me, he wanted to make me his... of course he didn't know I was a Warlord at the time, and he didn't know he was one either. Heh... in the end I guess he got what he wanted, I am his and he is mine." Sarana gave off a gentle smile, placing her right hand on her chest.

The night carried with no conflicts with the marching army, no ambushes no attacks... it was peaceful. At the break of dawn the First fortress came in to view... they made it... they were finally home.

"Thank God we made it!" Crad cheered followed by the rest of the army and his people cheering with him. However as the sun rose in to the sky, the First Fortress could be seen completely. Gaping holes in the walls, collapsed towers, no one rebuilt the First Fortress after the revolt against King Jon's children.

"Have I come here all this way for this?" Crad said to himself, while the others looked at the First Fortress in dismay seeing the fortress in this state.

"Oh well isn't this a lovely picture! It's in ruins!" Marshall Arknot shouted sticking his blade in to the ground."Crad what do we do now?" Baron Frock asked Crad, while the others were either panicking from their long march and the fortress wasn't enclosed completely.

Crad clenched fists began to shake as his blood shot eyes glared forward at the fortress. "No... this is not the end! I said I will be crowned King, and that's what I'm going to do! Inside the Ancient keep I will have my coronation!"

After Crad's outburst, he stormed his way towards the large Gates of the First fortress. The entrance gate opened up with a horde of outlaws and bandits. A single man holding a hand axe, approached Crad.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" The Marauder asked Crad, but instead of giving a normal reply, Crad grabbed the man lifting him up in air with his right hand.

"You have two choices, you and the entire inhabitants of my First fortress join me, or I'll have my men slaughter every single last one of you, your decision **now**!" Crad demanded the Marauder who had a face full of fear, seeing the killer look on his face.

"Heh... heh... God save the King!" The marauder announced causing the army of bandits to clear a way for Crad.

"Marshall get as many archers as you can on the walls!" Crad ordered the Marshall immediately seeing he was running out of time as the Council of Nobles weren't far behind his forces.

Approaching the Palace doors through the vast city of ruins, the doors to the palace were sealed. "Kane, open the door." Crad ordered his bodyguard Huscarl. Kane brought his axe down on the gate breaking the seals on the door throwing the doors wide open. Knights and Thanes rushed in tearing the curtains from the windows letting in the sunlight as Crad walked in the throne room. More rushed in to fixed overturned stone furniture and removing rubble from the throne room.

With in minutes Crad's entire force was behind the walls of the First Fortress, while a column of infantry filled the gaps in the wall. Inside the palace, the throne room was lined with knights, nobles, Thanes and Huscarls. Crad kneeled before the Bishop as Bishop Makolo held a Golden crown made for a King.

"Coronam gloriae corona inclita proteget te iustitia multipliciter referat fructum habens rectam fidem et bona opera facientes, reportetis coronam munere cuius regnum regnum sempiternum est in aeternum."

**(Translation: ****God crown you with a crown of glory and righteousness, that having a right faith and manifold fruit of good works, you may obtain the crown of an everlasting kingdom by the gift of him whose kingdom endureth for ever.****)**

"Amen." The room echoed, as the Bishop lowered the crown onto Crad's helmet. Fully around the helmet, Crad rose from his kneeling position.

**"Hail King Crad!" **Kane shouted in a brutish aggressive voice, followed by the entire room chanting **"HAIL! HAIL! HAIL!"**

Outside the First Fortress the ground began to vibrate from the massive army of the Council of nobles marching to meet Crad. As anyone of the defenders on the ill kept walls that the army seemed endless. A warning battle horn gave Crad the warning that they were here.

"Knights! Ride with me!" Crad ordered his Knights who immediately rushed outside the Palace to mount on their horses, Crad mounted his horse with a bannerman mounted right by him, with a Golden dragon on a black standard which was under a small black banner with a golden crown on it. Crad rode outside the gate with an army of mounted knights and the Warlords who accompanied him. They continued to ride out to face the sea of banners.

Crad appeared in front of the leaders of the Council of Nobles, dismounting from his steed. Dervaun snarled as he viewed the crown on Crad's head.

"Crad this farce is at an end! You will submit yourself before the Council of Nobles and face your execution!" Dervaun yelled at Crad, raising his polearm readying to order the army to move against him. Behind Crad and his Knights was Crad's army forming up to face the might of the Council of Nobles.

"Friends, Nobles, Brothers and Sisters! Lend me your ears! I have been crowned King by the church and have been recognized in their eyes by divine signs. I appear before you all to not fear the Council of Nobles, their Tyranny is at an end, join me and this chaos and destruction of all our lands will end! No more regulating your lands, no more limits on how many you recruit, no more sleeping in your bed with a dagger fearing the Marauders will slit your throat in your own bed.

These so called Men are not leaders, their Tyrants! Feeding off your misery and the chaos that plauges this land, they enable it! The less there are of you, the more land they get to enterprise! Join me and we will unite this land and there will be leadership and above all else you will be freed from their shackles of oppression!" Crad announced to the entire army facing him.

Alexis on the front lines took a deep breath, shaking from what was about to happen her mind screamed at her telling her to don't move, but her heart cried to go to him, go to him by his side.

Alexis got off her horse drawing her Rapier making her way towards Crad, tears leaking down her face. Dervaun though she was going to face him in battle but to his dismay she planted her rapier in the ground right by Crad. Standing right by Crad, Alexis grabbed Crad's right hand holding it tightly. Her troops immediately saw their Duchess with their now new King. Without question her troops made through the endless sea of forces and stood behind their King. Fredrick drank his wine, wiping his face of the remaining drops. "Well I lived a fair life..." Fredrick said to himself as he too dismounted his horse making his way towards Crad and Alexis. Fredrick was soon followed by his troops joining Crad's and Alexis's forces.

Seeing that Nobles began to pick sides joining either Crad's side or remaining in tow with the Council of Nobles. Viscount Montela appeared before Crad, kneeling down lowering his head in shame. "Forgive me my lord, you have bested me in the field I humbly ask you to let us join your army..." Montela begged before King Crad, Crad placed his hand on his shoulder, then moving it down to his arm lifting him up accepting it. Montela's force joined King Crad. Before anymore Nobles could pick their side, Crad heard an unwanted voice coming to his flank.

**"Crad!" **Darsha called out to him, and behind him his Dark Army of Legions, Knights, Levy, and Militia.

Darsha dismounted his mount slowly approaching Crad."I got to hand it to you Crad... I did not expect you to make that move before the entire Council of Nobles... You sneaky bastard..." Darsha taunted Crad, mocking him.

"Ha! Finally, Darsha get in to line and we'll cru-" **"Shut Up!" **Darsha interrupted Dervaun turning his attention to Crad again.

"So now you put me in a bind here Crad..." Darsha told Crad stepping around him, looking at the eyes concentrating at him as he circled around Crad's view.

"What do you want Darsha..." Crad demanded Darsha who stopped to face him.

"An Ally is what I want, we don't have to be enemies, I offer you this... I join you on this battle and we will repel these pathetic rodents." Darsha pointed to the head of the Council of Nobles, while standing right besides Crad.

"on what condition?" Crad asked cautiously knowing Darsha was full of surprises when it came to Strategy.

"Simple you make me King of the Darklands." Darsha said straight to the point, shocking those around him.

"Come again?" Crad asked wanting to know if he wasn't going crazy.

"You see I also knew about the third son of King Jon... in fact he fled to the Darklands first trying to seek refuge from the self imposed Exile, that exile fell in love with the daughter of a high noble... of course the fool didn't know of the Exile's status, and banished him... by the time he found out it was too late and he sent search parties to find him, but the real ending was this... The third son had a bastard son which directs to my line.. Crad... so while you are legitimately King, I also have legitimacy to be King as well, through my line however... Think about it two Kingdoms ruling together nothing could stop us, the Golden Dragon and the Crimson Dragon fighting together." Darsha offered

"What happens if I refuse?" Crad asked ever cautious as Darsha was always unpredictable when it came to strategy which earned him much influence to the surrounding territories in the Council of Nobles.

"Ah... well I'd just let your two armies duke it out, then my forces will slaughter the winner, and I still win becoming King by default, the choice is ultimately yours 'King'"

Every fiber of his being told Crad to not, listen to Darsha... but with Darsha's support they'd be able to unify the land under their administrations. Crad was no fool, should he deny this opportunity Darhsa will simply sweep his forces aside claiming the throne over the Majority of the Second Earth undisputed.

If Crad was going to make a choice it was now or never...

Taking a deep breath through his lungs, he looked at Darha with a commanding gaze. "Kneel..." Crad ordered with a thought of regret. Darsha smiled kneeling on his right leg bowing his head as Crad began Darha's coronation.

"I King Crad, recognize you Darsha Thalick duke of the Darklands and banner of the Crimson Dragon... King Darsha Thalick of the Darklands... **Rise**."

Darsha smiled as he got up extending his arms as he turned to his army, his legions raised their weapons cheering for their new King."Okay give me my crown, I'm King now!" Darsha ordered his crown carrier impatiently waiting for this opportunity. The black steel crown was placed upon Darsha's head with the Crimson dragon emblem crested as a red diamond on the front of the crown.

"You been planning to be King for a while haven't you Darsha?" Crad asked the King that stood beside him.

The Dark Legion began to form up with Crad and his allies, pointing their weapons at the Council of Nobles, that was now another powerful leader standing against them.

"Hmhmhm Yes, In fact I was going to ask support from the Dragon Council to recognize my claim... but you moved first... that was unexpected, however this is for the best... Now watch how a real leader shows authority... **Listen up you lowly worms! Those who reside in our lands, get in line... NOW! Those who stand against us will be crushed under our heel! NO MERCY WILL BE GIVEN!**" The Nobles who resided in the Darklands left the ranks of the Council of Nobles to form up with the two Kings.

Alexis picked up her Black steel Rapier standing by her King and soon to be husband. "Stay close to me Alexis..." Crad said to his future queen with a hint of worry in his voice.

A crash of lightning from the sky as a storm erupted overhead, rain began pouring down on the two forces. Crad gripped his blade tightening it as he hesitated to give the order knowing thousands will die this day.

Whatever possessed his body, it began to move in a mad dash charging right in to the enemy line. A mighty roar soon followed Crad charging towards the ranks and defensive line of the Council of nobles. Darsha laughed as Crad beat him to it again making the first move.

The Council of Noble's leaders fell back in to the safety of the ranks avoiding the bloodshed of the defensive line. Crad brought his sword down on an enemy Thane Captain's neck followed by a spray of blood to splatter Crad's armor and the defensive formation of the Council of Nobles. Blood mist began to form in the rain as the two armies collided.

Alice and Sarana jumped in to the enemy line slamming into the ground throwing a number of soldiers around while drawing their weapons. Silver in mid air twirled around gathering energy in his knives as he brought it down in the mass of soldiers causing an electrical explosion, Leah using his body as leverage as he descended to the ground kicked off from him going further into the air. Leah gathered an energy output in her wand/morning star looking down at her enemies as arrows were being shot at her.

"You're about to find out what happens when you make me MAD!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs summoning the Lightning in the storm directing it in to the ranks, however because of Leah's inexperience of using that force of an element at her disposal cooked her form, causing her to cough out in exhaustion.

"Ow..." Leah complained falling back into the ranks. Kane swung his two handed pole axe throwing countless of infantry out of Crad's way making a clear path for his King. Four arrows struck against the brute in the chest but continued on like nothing happened. Alexis cut down her fifteenth enemy, taking minor cuts on her body. Darsha hacked down his thirtieth, receiving no wounds.

The army that distinguished each other on two dividing fronts broke ranks and began to charge in throwing the battle all over the place. Sarana and Alice regrouped with Crad making sure he and his guard weren't compromised by the slaughter and chaos of the battle. Bodies began piling up as the battle continued. Fredrick was dragged out of the field due to his injuries while Alexis persisted fighting to reach her beloved. Crad was amazed how Sarana skillfully moved killing her enemies one by one, she combined both Arcane and Physical attacks destroying her enemies. Alice concentrated on the heavy hitters with Sliver trying to take out Huscarls so they wouldn't compromise Crad's position in the clash of armies.

Sarana released a deadly wave of elemental blasts securing Crad's foes in the front, giving him breathing room from the approaching foes trying to form a shield wall. A bolt of lightning came crashing down upon the battlefield, Sarana saw her opportunity taking said lightning and directing towards the enemy warlords advancing on their position, but unlike Leah she did the ability with grace not affecting her form to the slightest. The wave of energy being unleashed was a magnificent sight to behold Sarana concentrated on her task. Still drawing energy from the atmospheric discharge in the sky, she separated the energy splitting the stream of lightning in two turning them into electrical whips.

Reeling her arms back she unleashed a barrage of electrical lashes upon the enemy lines throwing her foes everywhere. Jumping from her current position she spun in the air gracefully twirling the destructive elemental power right in to the enemy lines causing mass confusion and hysteria as Morale in this line was shattered before this Warlord.

Seeking their chance Crad, Isaac, Kane, and Crad's elite bodyguards moved in to fill in the gap Sarana created. Silver began slicing through his targets regrouping with Sarana breaking his enemy's bones in the process from his strong attacks while maintaining his composure not to expend too much of his energy. Alice provided relief support shoring up the advancement, making sure that advancing through the gap Sarana created would not be filled up with the invading army. Crad's new Knights charged in on horseback trying to rendezvous with their King, cutting down the invading army that dare bring their weapons against their new King.

All seemed to be going well for Crad and Darsha, even though the battle continued to rage onwards to a point where both armies knew this battle would decide the fate of this world and their very lives. Several armored and masked soldiers that stuck out of the Council of Nobles army moved out of the chaotic ocean of soldiers drawing their longbows and reaching for their strange metallic arrows.

Sarana took notice seeing the assassins were aiming at an unsuspecting Crad who was entangled in melee and caught up in the heat of the battle. Sarana screamed out to Crad but her warning fell on death ears as her voice was among Millions in the bloody battle that was deciding the fate of the future of the Second Earth. A Pole Axe struck Sarana across the face throwing her in to the blood filled mud, she quickly got up with her body recovering and healing from the attack. Sarana was out of time the arrows were released through the air making their way towards Crad's current position. Sarana expended her energy to quickly move her form across the field tackling Crad off his feet and in to the ground, but Sarana wasn't lucky... in motion she was struck with all the arrows three hitting her chest, two for her left shoulder and two for her abdomen.

As Sarana fell to the ground she immediately recognized something wrong... The arrows that struck her weren't normal arrows. Coming to immediate realization after she expended her energy saving Crad, the arrows were **Dragon Bane. **Crad quickly got to his feet seeing blood pooling around Sarana's seemingly lifeless form.

Tears escaped from Sarana's eyes knowing that the Dragon bane was quickly running through her body slowly killing her. Her thoughts now lied with Michael knowing when she died, what would happen to him? The promises she made to him, he suffered his entire life and she was going to cause him more pain.

_**"SCHILTROM**_!"Crad ordered his guard forming around him and Sarana. Crad's guard and now dismounted Knights formed a defensive shell around Crad and the downed Sarana dragging her out of the immediate danger zone. Alice and Silver retreated in to the line covering their allies retreat. Sarana's life was hanging by a single thread that was starting to tear. Once in safety the apothecary surrounded Sarana pulling out the arrows that were meant for Crad. Sarana coughed up blood escaping past her lips leaking down her cheeks and dripping to the dirt.

Celvic knelt down placing his hand on Sarana's forehead trying to use his energy to heal her. Leah, Alice and Silver knelt down to their lifelong friend who was suffering greatly. Sarana's eyes began to form veins of irritation becoming red filling up with blood, she was now crying blood. Alice saw the pain and regret in Sarana's eyes she was for once in her life truly terrified. Celvic sighed and withdrew his hand, his voice in Sarana's perspective was muffled out, however she managed to hear the words: **Too late..**..**Dragons Bane and spread too quickly with little resistance...**

Alice and Leah were in tears hearing that from Celvic, Silver's face only showed dismayed torture only trying to figure out how Sarana was taking this. Crad fell on his knees knowing she sacrificed herself to save his life. Sarana reached for Alice by her cloak struggling to pull her down with her strength failing her.

"A-Al-Alic-ce... T-T-Tell... M-M-M-M Michael... I'm _**(Coughs up a mouth full of blood) **_I'm sor-ry that I b-broke our V-V-Vow... T-Tell him ….I'm sorry for breaking... his h-hea-art... and Tell him.. I...I...Love him...Now and foreve-er..._**" **_Sarana took one last inhale before her vision drifted out, Sarana's head tilted to the right facing towards the ground with the blood from her mouth leaking out. Alice began to whimper as new tears began to well up in her eyes, she collapsed on Sarana's now deceased form pulling her up in her arms hugging her against her body wailing and heaving as one of her best friends had just died in front of her very eyes and there was nothing she could've done to save her.

"Sarana! DON'T GO! Run away from the light! Come back to us!" Alice screamed up in the stormy sky as rain continued to pour across the battlefield, she continued to cry screaming to God to bring her back. Leah fell on her ass crying knowing she'd never see her again. Leah crawled through the mud embracing Sarana's lifeless corpse with Alice, the two friends cried together as they begged for Sarana to come back. Silver hung his head down in respect for Sarana, he knew her for a long time she was a good friend and a worthy warrior.

The battle was shifting towards the Council of Nobles favor during the distress of King Crad's current predicament the defensive line began to falter around Crad's position. Crad gripped his sword as an emotionless expression seized his face his eyes bloodshot he turned towards the approaching forces. Alice's eyes began to dye in to a crimson Iris, then her entire eye turned red with a reptilian pupil, her teeth clenched. Alice leaned Sarana's corpse in to Leah's lap as she still clenched the lifeless form crying in to it. Alice in the Warlord's rage mode gripped her blade on her back drawing it squeezing the hilt of the blade Crad, Alice, Silver, Kane, Isaac charged right in to the approaching line soon followed by Crad's forces rallying around their King. Alice was slicing down her enemies in rage and hate tears escaped her eyes as she began to have flashbacks of all the times she had with Sarana.

Crad continued his aggressive move retaining some wounds across his body, Alexis had to be pulled from her current position receiving many injuries across her body. Darsha was maintaining his position hacking down anything that was thrown at the Darkland Legion. Back to back Alice and Crad struggled against the continuous horde of approaching soldiers, Crad's elite bodyguard Kane swung his Poleaxe throwing enemies surrounding his King. Isaac was struggling with Crad's knights in trying to reach the King.

Bright flash of light on the eastern flank of the battle stopped seeing a new army appear, bearing a emerald green banner with a Red dragon placed as the sigil. This Army that arrived off world belonged to the Dragon Council.

**RIP Sarana...**

**-Starknight'Renegade & Starknight'Renegade Community-**

**-Thank You-**


End file.
